wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sacred Watch
' The Sacred Watch' (also known as just "The Watch") is the most elite group of wolves, which are all from different clans and each being in the past a gnaw wolf, who protect the Ember of Hoole from graymalkins. In order to become part of the Sacred Watch, a gnaw wolf must win a ''gaddergnaw''. Wolves who are part of the Sacred Watch are called Wolves of the Watch. History The Watch wolves exist in a close relationship with the owls of Ga'Hoole. The connection goes back to the beginnings of the wolves' time in the Beyond. When the good king Hoole first discovered the ember, he made a pact with the wolves that they guard it until an appointed king appears to get it. Description The Watch wolves lives around the five Sacred Volcanoes, in which the Ember of Hoole travels around in. There are cairns, high towers of bones where the wolves are required to do Scanning Jumps. There is another cairn, shorter than the rest, made up of all the Fengo's bones. Watch wolves each have their own dens, with thick, winter caribou pelts. Location The Watch is located at the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes, where they guard the Ember of Hoole. The Ring is located near the northeasten Beyond. Practices and Traditions ''Gaddergnaws'' Every fifteen years or so, a gaddergnaw is held to chose a gnaw wolf, the best gnaw wolf, to join the Watch. In the gaddergnaw, the competing gnaw wolves are required to gnaw bones and compete in a byrrgis. They are also spared from being nipped and kicked at, and are shown respect from other wolves. They also get to sleep in a deep, cozy den together. After winning, the winning gnaw wolf, or wolves, are then required to go on a Slaan Leat, a journey towards truth. Before joining the Watch, he/she must find their tummfraw. Ember of Hoole Watch wolves also guard the Ember of 'Hoole from graymalkins, the bad owls who try to steal the valuable ember, which travels through all the lava flows in the Watch. The Ember is a mysterious ember said to be imbued with powerful magen. It has been the subject of past and contemporary contention in the owl kingdoms because of this fact. It was retrieved by Hoole, the first ruler of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Watch wolves perform scanning jumps on cairns to scan the sky for any graymalkins. Then sound the alarm if see a suspicious owl. Supreme Raighnaid Watch wolves also decide terrtorial boundries, settle clan disputes and are the Supreme'' Raignaid'', the final court for amending and creating new laws. They are the most powerful force in the Beyond. But, then again, their most important task is to guard the Ember.﻿ Ranks Fengo The Fengo is the one wolf of the Watch who seems to control it. They are the highest-ranking wolves of the Watch and other Watch Wolves obey the Fengo's orders. Male wolves may be the ones chosen to be Fengos, since there is no known she-wolf Fengo. This rank is named after Fengo, the first Fengo and the special wolf who led the wolves to the Beyond. The current fengo is Finbar. Wind-Scout Although not much is known about Wind-Scouts, they probably are the wolves who report on wind and weather. They seem to know everything about the She-Winds, and can go as far south as Shadow Forest to find out what is up with the winds. The only known Wind-Scout is Padreigh, or Paddy, but it is very likely there are a few more. ''Taiga'' Taiga is the wolf word for teacher, and they are the Watch Wolves who teach new Watch wolves about Scanning Leaps, graymalkins, ''and the Volcanoes. Known taigas are Twist, Winks and Malachy. Owl-Tutor Although the correct name for this rank is not known, they teach new Watch wolves about different owls and their chararistics and descriptions and about ''graymalkins ''in a den. The current "Owl-Tutor" is a wolf named Malachy. Watch Words *''Dalach'd - When a wolf is dalach'd, it can no longer jump for a certain amount of time varying according to what the wolf did. *''Graymalkin ''- A graymalkin ''is a bad owl trying to dive for the ember to use it for evil ways. *''Slaan Boladh - An old wolf word meaning "until the next scent post".﻿ Wolves of the Watch *Faolan *Edme *Finbar (deceased) *Twist (deceased) *Banja *Malachy (deceased) *Padreigh (deceased) *Snowdon (deceased) *Colleen (deceased) *Leitha (deceased) *Briar *Winks (deceased) *Hamish (deceased) *Dunmore (deceased) *Fengo (deceased or reincarnated as Faolan) Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Culture Category:Locations Category:Ranks Category:Wolves Category:Watch Members Category:Malcadhs Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Groups